


Kiss Me Dry

by FluffyKasady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, just lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKasady/pseuds/FluffyKasady
Summary: Mornings are a curse against man. Or at least Tony thinks so.





	Kiss Me Dry

**Author's Note:**

> a Frostiron thing! for Ael!
> 
> enjoy?

The window shades slowly rose as the clock chimed the morning hour, Loki grinning through closed eyes as the grumbling of a certain billionaire philanthropist began to fill the air. 

“Mornings are a curse on man. The stars are cruel masters. Fate can kiss my ass.” was mumbled through thick blankets and silk sheets, Tony bringing the lot of them up to cover his head.

Loki couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as he roped his lithe arms around Tony’s chest, pulling him close to his own chest to nestle his nose in thick locks of hair. Tony huffed, indignant, but allowed the treatment with a grunt. Breathing in, Loki sighed, taking in the man’s natural scent of motor oil and that stupidly expensive cologne he wore. Kissing down the back of his neck, Loki smiled as Tony shivered and slowly nuzzled him before scooting back and sitting up, naked to the waist.

Tony quickly took up more of the bed, declaring a quick “Lock him out when he leaves, Fri.” before pretending to snore loudly. Loki shook his head, waving a hand over his torso and walking to the full body mirror perched in the corner of the room, looking over his attire as Friday answered.

“Will do, Boss. But you know as well as I do that he’ll just magic himself back inside.” Her Irish tilt was filled with sarcastic tone, Loki grinning up at the camera situated in the top right corner of the ceiling. 

“That I would.” he said with a resolute nod, Tony groaning from the bed. “Come, dear, coffee waits for no mortal.”

Tony groaned again, this time long and pronounced, but finally sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands like a child. Loki watched, entranced with the sight of his lover acting so immature, until Tony scooted to the edge of the bed and dropped off, his shorter stature catching up to him. 

Almost as if he knew what Loki was thinking, he raised a middle finger, turning to his wardrobe. “Not a word, reindeer games.” 

Loki put a hand to his mouth, hiding the smile behind it. “I would never.”

Tony glanced back, glaring, but continued getting dressed. A simple band tee and a pair of worn jeans, a Stay at the Tower day it seemed. Loki would love nothing more, if he was honest. The mortals of Midgard still didn’t fully trust him to not try to attack them out of nowhere. Most days were Tower days.

Tony padded up to him, eyes still blurry with sleep, and without a second thought Loki bent down and kissed him, lips locking together with a wet smack. Tony kissed back without hesitance, their hands carding into each other’s until they pulled away with an exhale of breath. 

“I love you, dear.” Loki whispered, putting his head to Tony’s. Tony smiled softly, reaching up to peck him on the lips once more, savoring the feeling of his soft lips on his own.

“I love you too.”


End file.
